CINDERELLA
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Tsunemori Akane tengah kebingungan mencari sepatu yang cocok untuk dikenakannya saat pesta kelulusan nanti. Matanya terhenti pada sepatu perak yang berada di sebuah etalase toko bergaya abad pertengahan. "Selamat datang, saya Makishima, pemilik toko." AU/DLDR


**AU, Cross-posting, Remix.**

**Disclaimer: Psycho Pass punya yang bikin. Saya hanya meminjam Akane dan Makishima untuk cerita saya.**

** A**

Sepatu itu masih di sana. Tsunemori Akane meliriknya takut-takut. Dari balik etalase, warnanya perak mengkilat. Cahayanya hampir menyilaukan seperti berlian. Begitu juga pemuda tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Rambut peraknya terlihat sama memukaunya dengan sang sepatu.

Dengan perlahan, Akane mendorong si pintu cokelat besar. Bunyi gemericing memenuhi udara. Si pemuda menghampirinya, dengan sudut-sudut bibir terpancang ke atas.

"Selamat datang, saya Makishima, pemilik toko."

Akane terkesima, dan dengan cepat pun berkata, "A..nu, aku ingin membeli sepatu perak di sana!"

Ia memiringkan kepala, wajahnya terlihat lucu. Helaian-helaian peraknya jatuh bebas di bahunya yang lebar. Wajah kecil Akane memerah, ekor matanya dengan cepat menunduk. Matanya yang bagai lelehan emas membuat nafas Akane sesak.

"Apa anda yakin?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Langkah besarnya menuju barisan etalase, Akane mengekori di belakang. "Tidak masalah, harga berapun akan kubayar!" Sahutnya meyakinkan.

Makishima memejamkan mata, menyelami pikiran. Sebelum matanya membuka, si gadis _brunnet_ cepat-cepat menunduk.

Jemarinya bergerak meraih alas kuning-merah itu. Menurunkan sepatu dari singgasananya.

"Cinderella, upik abu yang berhasil mendatangi pesta dansa di istana dengan bantuan seorang peri."

Pemuda itu mengangkat sepatu perak itu tinggi-tinggi, mata emasnya mengamati si sepatu.

"Cinderella, berhasil menarik hati Pangeran. Apa anda tahu, mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Akane tertawa dalam hati, lucu sekali. Tentu saja semua orang tahu kisah Cinderella. Cinderella ada dimanapun, di buku, di drama sekolah, sampai di pentas-pentas bioskop. Cinderella menggunakan sepatu kaca untuk pergi ke pesta dansa kerajaan sementara ia pergi ke pesta kelulusan sekolah.

"Maksudmu, sepatu itu sepatu Cinderella?" Sahut si gadis.

Ia tersenyum, _lagi_. Menunduk dan meletakan sepatu itu di depan kaki Akane. "Kalau anda yakin, anda bisa mencobanya?"

Tsunemori Akane menarik lepas kakinya dari pantofel cokelat yang ia kenakan. Makishima menangkap kakinya yang bebas. Lalu dengan pelan mengenakannya di sepatu perak itu. Wajah si gadis semakin memerah.

"Cocok sekali dengan anda, nona!" Ucapnya setelah ia berhasil menuntun Akane menuju cermin besar di sudut ruangan.

Si gadis _brunnet_ pendek itu memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di sana. Makishima tepat berada di belakang. Tangannya yang besar memegang ujung jari Akane.

"B..b..benarkah?" Sekarang suaranya terdengar seperti decitan tikus.

"Ya, anda sangat cantik," nada Makishima yang berat dan dalam membuat kuping Akane semakin panas.

Ia berpaling, menghadap pemuda perak itu, "Bisakah, aku, memilikinya?!" Tanya Akane.

Wajahnya kembali tersenyum, ia melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan menuju etalase. Mengambil pantofel cokelat yang ditinggalkan. Ia membantu si gadis berganti.

Dengan was-was Akane menunggu di depan meja kasir. Makishima masih berada di balik pintu hijau tua. Tepat lima menit, ia keluar dengan kotak merah hati.

"Ini, sepatu anda, nona."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan si kotak. Akane mengambilnya, menggamitnya tepat di lengan. Tangannya yang bebas merogoh isi tas, mengeluarkan dompet cokelat kayu dari sana.

"Berapa?"

"Saya tidak membutuhkannya."

Sekarang gadis itu bingung, mana ada penjual sepatu yang tidak ingin mengambil uang hasil jualannya. Lalu untuk apa ia mendirikan sebuah toko.

"Andai diumpamakan, toko ini seperti kabut. Ada dan juga tidak ada. Berada di sini sekaligus tidak berada di sini."

Akane mengernyit, kemudian telunjuk Makishima mengarah tepat ke jantungnya. Akane jelas semakin bingung.

"Penuntunnya. Anda membutuhkan keinginan untuk dapat memasuki toko ini," kali ini senyum Makishima terlihat miring, "sesuatu yang berharga, juga harus ditukar dengan sesuatu yang sama berharganya. Saya tidak akan mengambil lebih."

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kuberikan?"

"Saya sudah mengambilnya," sahutnya cepat.

Akane kaget ketika mesin kasir terbuka, lalu dengan cepat menutup.

"Ka.. kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak."

Lalu dengan cepat gadis itu berpaling, kakinya mulai melangkah ke daun pintu cokelat besar.

"Mungkin saya harus mengatakannya, sebelum anda lupa. Sihir Cinderella akan berhenti bekerja tepat jam duabelas."

Langkahnya tepat terhenti di depan pintu, "Apa yang aku dapatkan seandainya itu terjadi?"

"Anda akan menjadi abu," Jawabnya.

Akane menggelengkan kepala. Lalu tersenyum geli. Tangan kecilnya meraih gagang pintu, bunyi gemericing memenuhi ruangan. Sayup-sayup gadis itu mendengar ucapan terakhir Makishima yang mengantarnya menuju jalan beraspal.

'_Itu pilihan anda'_

**.**

**.**

**Banjarbaru, 1****8****Maret**** 201****5****10****:****16**** PM**

**Re;edit, 19 Maret 2015 02:27 PM**


End file.
